


Gonna Party Like It's Prom Night

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Trans, Crossdressing, F/F, I guess???, M/M, NB Alec, NB Clary, NB Meliorn, NB Raphael, NB Simon, Nb Magnus, Nonbinary Character, Prom, Trans Female Character, Trans Jace, Trans Male Character, trans izzy, trans maia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Prom season is always stressful.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is bullshit!” Izzy muttered, crossing her arms angrily. She threw her weight into the booth, falling against Alec’s side. His arm came up and wrapped around her absently. An equally pissed Clary was fast on her heels, curling against Simon’s side as they fought back frustrated tears.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked carefully. An angry Izzy and Clary was a force to be reckoned with, and hy was stepping right into the line of fire.

“We had a cute pair of prom dresses picked out, but we had questions about the lengths and cuts. We showed Mr. Starkweather some pictures to see and…” Clary sniffed, their words trailing off as tears began to fall.

“He said, and I quote, ‘Male students can’t wear dresses’. When we explained that we weren’t male students, he asked if we had asked if we had legally changed our genders. We said no, because Clary can’t find the right doctors and my parents are fucking assholes. He just shrugged and said we couldn’t wear dresses then.” Izzy said bitterly.

“I guess we’ll have to return the dresses. That sucks. They were really cute. I also _really_ don’t want to have to wear a suit.” Clary said, wrinkling their nose. Jace patted their thigh sympathetically.

“You’re not returning anything. If they won’t let the two of you wear dresses, then we’ll all wear dresses. They either recognize us as male, or we’re DMAB, so it just rubs it into their faces.” Jace said matter-of-factly, sitting up straight.

“That’s how we get kicked out of prom.” Simon said quietly. Hy had a point. The Institute had their rules for a reason, and breaking them could be detrimental.

“I don’t give a shit. We either get in and wear dresses and look bomb as fuck as a form of protest, or we get kicked out and we can party at our place all night.” Jace answered back with a shrug. “Anyone have any issues with it?” He asked, looking each of them in the eye.

“How will we get dresses? Most of us aren’t out at home.” Alec pointed out, gesturing to Meliorn and Raphael. Jace sighed.

“Clary and I already have our dresses. I can take mom’s credit card and order dresses for you guys and say they’re for me. I can get us shoes, too. They won’t think twice about the charges.” Izzy offered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the dresses and hair and makeup are on my tumblr tagged 'prom'

They spent a good three days picking out their outfits.

They were all incredibly picky, except for Alec. Every once and a while, someone would look at a dress forlornly, mumble something about dysphoria, and keep looking.

Shoes were an interesting journey for some of them. The few of them with larger feet looked through pages and pages of heels, waiting to find a cute pair that was in a big enough size. They decided to worry about hair and makeup another day, let Clary, Izzy, and Magnus deal with that.

Just as Izzy said, Maryse and Robert didn’t question the random dress and shoe sizes, as well as the six new dresses and shoes that she bought.

Alec’s dress was simple. It was black, with long sleeves and a high collar. The end dragged the floor without his heels. Two slits rested in the fabric, one on either leg, reaching his lower thigh. The fabric on the inside was a rich purple. The shoes he picked out were tall heels, with a thin spike and a height of six inches. Leather straps decorated the shoe.

Clary’s dress was a deep, cobalt blue. The top tied behind their neck, a gossamer, rhinestone decorated fabric fading into the bodice of the dress. The back dusted the floor, the front hem reaching their knee. Their shoes were black strappy heels that added a good seven inches to their height.

Izzy’s dress was black and skintight, reaching about halfway down her thighs. A small slot was cut out of the stomach, just above her bellybutton. She had picked out a pair of eight inch dagger heels that tied around her ankle.

Jace had picked out a pale pink strapless dress. The hem hung around his ankles, though it had been pinned in a way to reveal his left leg up to his thigh. His shoes were nine inches, the base a semi-transparent pink with a hole cut in the center. It was strapped to his foot using wooden beads that laced across, back and forth.

Magnus’ dress was unbelievably short, reaching above midthigh. The collar reached just under his chin, though the sleeves were short. There was a large heart cut into the chest, the lower tip sitting between his pecs, the top reaching his collarbones. It was filled in with lace. The dress was made of black latex. The shoes he had were a pair he already owned. They were leather ankle boots that added six inches to his height. The wooden heel was cut down to just an inverted cross.

Meliorn’s dress was a long sleeved, knee length cocktail dress. It was white and decorated with flowers all across the bodice and skirt. The top of it was a gossamer fabric that dipped below faer collarbones. Faer shoes were tall black boots with hand painted flowers on them.

Raphael had picked a red velvet dress with long sleeves, a high collar, and a hem that reached their knee. A small circle was cut out of the collar, right around where the hollow of their neck was. Their shoes were black heels with a thin strap around the ankle, a rosary hanging from the leather.

Simon’s dress was made of a silver fabric that shimmered in the light. It hung off one shoulder and dusted hys knees. A thick black sash circled hys waist. The shoes hy had picked out were tall boots that reached hys knees. The heel was seven inches high and was made of a shiny metal. The same metal covered the toe of the boot.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
